


Milky Way and Andromeda things

by Peachy_Rey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Rey/pseuds/Peachy_Rey
Summary: A short excerpt from this story I've been writing...It's a JJP short story, there's no definite story line. I'll probably continue the story but it most likely won't happen. There's mention of abuse so read at your own risk.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Milky Way and Andromeda things

"These look pretty don't you think?" the younger put on a fake smile hoping Jaebum would not start his lecture about child abuse. He didn't need to hear about it when he was experiencing it first hand.

"No they don't" Jaebum snapped but after a few seconds he sighed loudly, all Jaebum could do was sigh and pull him closer without hurting him even more. It was almost two am when Jinyoung slipped out of him house running to Jaebum. They had quietly made their way to the terrace because Jinyoung was feeling a bit claustrophobic after what had happened

Fortunately he wasn't bleeding, no open wounds but dark purple bruises were littered all over his arms and Jaebum was sure that his chest wasn't bare either. The older didn't comment anything about the dark red lines over his neck, he was too afraid to ask knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the answer.

"They look like galaxies, like the milky way and the bunch of those Andromeda things painted on your skin" Jaebum said after a few minutes of silence.

"Makes me feel a little less insecure and a lot stronger knowing that I have galaxies on my skin" Jinyoung smiled genuinely.

"What if we went up there?" Jinyoung asked to the older.

"Went up where?"

"The stars" Jaebum looked into his eyes and saw a desire far more than just being up in the stars. He saw a deeper desire, a darker, sadder desire that shouldn't have been in the eyes of his lover.

"Just you and me and the stars. Wouldn't that be nice?" Jinyoung continued.

Jaebum didn't answer right away; he had to take some time to see past the darkness he had just seen in Jinyoung's eyes and then he looked at the stars again, looked up at the Milky way and those Andromeda things that decorated Jinyoung's skin far too often.

"Yes, yes Jinyoungie, that'd be nice"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't get too dark :) 💚


End file.
